Typically, in computational and measurement apparatus which display numeric results, either in fractional, decimal or other form, some type of numerical round-of error exists. It is often desirable to the user of such apparatus to know whether the value displayed is the exact computed value, or if not, in which numerical direction the round-off was implemented.
At this juncture, no known attempt has been made to convey to the user of such calculating apparatus whether the value displayed is the exact value computed, or if it is greater or less than the actual value. While rounding off an actual computed value is helpful and necessary, it is not necessary that this operation be a source of errors for the user. The use of a round-off indicator will both warn the user that the displayed value is not the exact computed value, and inform the user of the direction in which the round-off was made. It is an object of the present invention to provide a convenient means by which to present this information to the user.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, and in conjunction with the display of pure fractional or decimal numerical value, a status indicator is used which employs three states: State 1 is shown if the displayed value has been rounded down from the actual computed value. State 2 is used to indicate that the displayed value has been rounded down from the actual computed value. State 3 indicates the displayed value has been rounded up from the actual computed value.
The foregoing and additional features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.